


Pravda, kterou jsem nikomu neřekla

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lost Child, Storytelling
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily vypráví JJ o své minulosti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pravda, kterou jsem nikomu neřekla

**Author's Note:**

> Obsahuje spoiler k epizodě 4x17.

Emily věděla, že JJ je trpělivá, věděla, že JJ, její JJ na ni nebude tlačit, nebude na ni naléhat, že počká, až na to bude Emily připravená, a pak si ji vyslechne, bez přerušování, ale se zájmem a pochopením. Jako vždycky. 

A tak nepospíchala a prostě jenom žila, bez nějakých vážných rozhovorů, bez _tohoto_ rozhovoru, protože si byla jistá tím, že tenhle rozhovor bude bolet. 

Nechtěla o tom mluvit. Jenže JJ byla její přítelkyně a měla právo to vědět. Kruci, měla právo vědět to už před lety, už od chvíle, kdy se z nich staly kamarádky. Ale teď… Prostě jí to musela říct. 

Proto teď seděla společně s JJ u stolu, prsty pevně obemknuté kolem hrníčku s kávou, zatímco do něj upírala pohled, jako by to byla její poslední záchrana. 

„Ještě nikdy jsem to nikomu neřekla,“ zamumlala nakonec a konečně zvedla pohled k JJ. Hrdlo se jí sevřelo, když zjistila, že ji druhá žena upřeně sleduje, pozorně, ale jaksi měkce, jak čekala, s čím se jí Emily svěří. 

„Pamatuješ si na ten případ, kdy si ten kněz myslel, že z lidí vymítá ďábla a přitom je zabíjel?“ zeptala se tiše a uhnula pohledem. 

JJ pomalu přikývla. „Jednou z obětí byl tvůj přítel.“ 

„Matthew,“ souhlasila Emily. „Rossi se mě tehdy ptal na můj vztah s ním. Zajímalo ho, proč jsme si byli tak blízcí.“ Na pár vteřin se odmlčela, načež se JJ zadívala přímo do očí. „Řekla jsem mu, že mě Matthew podporoval, když jsem otěhotněla a šla na potrat.“ 

JJ překvapeně zamrkala, ale jinak nedala najevo nic, zůstávala klidná a vstřícná a její milý výraz se stopami soucitu Emily říkal, že může pokračovat. 

„Lhala jsem.“ 

JJ se zamračila, ale stále neřekla ani slovo. 

Emily dlouze vydechla. „Nešla jsem na potrat. Když jsem otěhotněla, bylo mi patnáct. Odmítla jsem jít na potrat a porodila jsem… nádhernou holčičku. Chtěla jsem s ní zůstat, chtěla jsem se o ni postarat, ale matka mě přesvědčila, že pro nás pro všechny bude lepší, když ji dám k adopci, takže bude moci mít opravdovou rodinu, která ji bude milovat. Nakonec jsem souhlasila. Vzdala jsem se jí a brzy nato jsme s matkou odjely z Itálie a vrátily se do Států.“ 

„Proto s matkou nemluvíš,“ zašeptala JJ jemně. V koutku oka se jí třpytila slza. „Protože tě donutila vzdát se dítěte, které jsi milovala.“ 

Emily přikývla. 

„Emily…“ vydechla JJ a předklonila se, aby ji mohla vzít za ruku a sevřít její prsty. Poskytnout jí alespoň tuhle malou oporu, pocit bezpečí. „Nic se tím mezi námi nemění, víš to, že ano? Pořád tě miluju, bez ohledu na to, jaké chyby si myslíš, že jsi udělala.“ Měkce ji pohladila po tváři, a pak vstala, obešla stůl a pevně ji objala. 

Emily jí zabořila tvář do ramene a pár minut prostě jen vdechovala vůni jejích vlasů, vůni, kterou milovala nejvíc na světě. 

„Víš, ani nevím, jak se jmenuje, ale myslím na ni každý den. Je jí čtyřiadvacet a já… někdy si představuju, jaká je,“ zašeptala Emily a mírně, smutně se pousmála, hlavu stále položenou na jejím rameni. „Jak asi vypadá. Jestli je mi podobná. Kde žije, co dělá, jestli je šťastná. A doufám, že jsem se tehdy rozhodla správně a dala jí tak život, jaký by se mnou nikdy nemohla mít.“ 


End file.
